Malheureux événement
by Nebelsue
Summary: La mère Thénardier a autant aimé Eponine et Azelma qu'elle a détesté Gavroche. Mais que s'est-il donc passé pendant sa grossesse? OS écrit pour un défi.


\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Evenement" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Les Misérables appartiennent à Victor Hugo.

•

Une troisième grossesse. Un troisième enfant. Un événement inattendu.

Incrédule, elle regardait au fil des mois son ventre enfler, gonfler, les vergetures creuser à nouveau sa peau. Elle était à nouveau dans un état nauséeux quasi-permanent. Elle pouvait de moins en moins aider son homme au travail et était vite fatiguée de jouer avec les filles. En ce moment elle passait son temps à dormir comme une de ces vaches paissant paisiblement dans les prairies.

Bien qu'ils gagnaient leur vie la grossesse n'avait pas été une très bonne nouvelle pour le ménage. Un miard en plus il faudrait le nourrir, l'habiller et le chausser. Une autre bouche vorace qu'il faudrait compter dans le budget déjà serré.

Heureusement qu'il y'avait l'argent de l'autre putain.

Elle posa sa main pour tâter son ventre, s'assurer que cette grossesse était réelle. Dans quelques semaines elle arrivera à terme.

•

Eponine virevoltait dans sa jolie robe, Azelma chantait une berceuse quelconque et la gueuse était en train de travailler -evidemment bien trop lentement mais en même temps si elle arrêtait de fixer la jupe d'Emma d'un air béatement abruti...

Et elle, elle avait mal au ventre.

Eponine alla d'un pas aérien vers sa mère.

«Pourquoi ton ventre y' est tout gros maman?

-Parce qu'y a un polichinelle répondit son homme d'un ton abattu alors qu'il comptait et recomptait les finances passables de la journée.

\- C'est contagieux? s'inquiéta Azelma.

\- Non pis heureusement! Mais t'en auras quand tu seras plus grande.

\- Je veux pas avoir un gros ventre. gémit-elle.

\- C'est pas toi qui y décide ce sera Dieu. conclut le tenancier avec fatalisme.

Pendant toute la conversation la maman n'avait pipé mot. Elle regardait les beaux vêtements de ses filles, le mobilier qu'ils avaient réussi à acheter. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'établir (l'auberge avait bien failli péricliter mais en partie grâce à la prostituée ils avaient un revenu correct et stable.) Il y'avait quelque chose tous les jours dans leur écuellle et les filles étaient bien habillées en hiver. Ils vivaient bien plus luxueusement que leurs voisins. Mais avec une bouche en plus tout était remis en cause.

1 écu de nourriture par semaine. 4 en un mois et 12 à l'année. Plus les vêtements un demi-franc. Un poste de dépense en plus.

Elle avait toujours été pauvre, avait toujours vécu avec les cochons dans l'étable et ses frères et soeurs dans le même lit (elle était la seule à avoir survécu dans une fratrie de six jusqu'à ses six ans.) Elle ne voulait pas retourner à cet état où tu avais le ventre creux où tu ne savais pas ce que tu allais manger et où tes vêtements comportaient plus de trous que de tissu.

Mais rien ne disait que la miarde passerait le cap fatidique de la première année. Mais en attendant tout le voisinage savait et il faudrait bien s'en occuper parce que sinon bonjour les jasements et les commérages et la mauvaise réputation et la désertion de l'établissement.

Si seulement...

•

Petit à petit Madeline épouse Thénardier s'était plus au moins faite à l'idée de l'arrivée imminente d'un autre mioche. Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était rester sur son lit, déchiffrer avec peine des in-folios insipides et rêvasser à cette gamine.

Grande ou petite?

Souffreteuse ou en pleine santé?

Plutôt noiraude ou brune?

Tiendrait plus d'elle ou de son mari?

Et si c'était un garçon?

Un garçon? Un avec le service trois-pièces et la grosse voix?

Pourquoi pas. Mais elle voudrait une troisième fille pour jouer avec Eponine et Azelma. Une petite princesse.

Comment l'appeler? Madeleine ou Rose?

•

Le jour de l'accouchement elle crut qu'elle allait mourir.

Elle était seule avec son mari qui blêmissait devant le sang.

Si elle avait eu un médecin celui-ci lui aurait dit qu'il y'avait une rupture du périnée.

Mais elle était seule face à la douleur.

Son mari coupa avec du sang-froid le cordon et lui présenta la miarde bien plus grosse que ses sourds et braillant à pleins poumons.

Elle avait la machoire plus accentuée et de fins cheveux noirs.

«C'est un homme.»

•

Elle en vint à détester Gavroche-c'est le prêtre qui a trouvé le nom.

Elle se sent faible et fatiguée depuis l'accouchement. Elle erre comme une âme en peine et son mari ne veut plus la toucher à cause des vergétures qui l'enlaidissent et des kilos en trop depuis. La seule fois où ils renoueront les liens sacrés du mariage ils écoperont de jumeaux que contrairement à Gavroche elle abandonnera après la naissance. On ne l'y reprendra pas à deux fois.

En plus tout va mal financièrement depuis sa naissance puisque cette salope de Cosette est partie et avec elle la rente. Azelma tombera aussi gravement malade alors que lui semblera être dans une forme éclatante.

Elle en vient à detester ce petit qu'elle estime responsable de tous ses maux.

Un jour lassé il partira de son propre chef.

•

Oui je sais ce n'est pas très logique mais la mère Thenardier n'a rien de rationnel.


End file.
